


Stretched To The Limit

by Soapbubblesoul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Catboy AU, Kissfanxing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapbubblesoul/pseuds/Soapbubblesoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan is not prepared for the fact that his oh so sweet looking catboy turns out to not be sweet at all when it comes to Yifan’s friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretched To The Limit

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Originally written for kissfanxing. The prompt just asked for some angry sex, but as usual somehow I digressed, and it developed a bit more plot than I expected.

_Get a pet_ , they all had said, _that way you will have someone to come home to after work._

_Get a pet to ward off the loneliness._

Ever since Yifan got Yixing he might have been lonelier than ever. Or no, that wasn't true. With Yixing he wasn't lonely, but his social life had taken a turn for the worse ever since he adopted the young catboy.

There were times when Yifan wanted to curse every single friend of his who had encouraged him to get a pet. On particularly bad days, he would also add friends to his cursing-list that hadn't taken measures to stop him from following through with the plan of getting a cat.

Perhaps his friends weren't that much to blame, Yifan reasoned whenever he tried to calm himself down enough to not write an angry “This is all your fault!” to Luhan. When they recommended him to get a pet they might have thought about something more docile, a cute rabbit perhaps, or some loyal dog, not a feisty catboy.

In Yifan's defense, he hadn't known what he was getting himself into when he got Yixing. On first glance, the catboy with the chestnut coloured fur and big, dark-green eyes had been nothing but a delight. He was the sweetest thing Yifan ever had laid eyes on, with a gentle smile that pronounced the most adorable dimple and made his eyes crinkle slightly.

But let's start the story from the beginning.

Between the decision of really getting a pet and Yifan's first visit to the animal shelter with the intention of adopting a pet hardly a week passed. As soon as he had made up his mind that he wanted to give an abandoned catboy a new home he gave the local shelter a call, arranging an appointment for him to take a look at the hybrids.

The owner, apparently a close friend of Luhan's boyfriend, seemed overjoyed to welcome him.

“I have heard so much about you from Minseok and Luhan, Mr. Wu. I've been assured my babies will be in the best hands with you.” the young man claimed by means of greeting when Yifan stepped through the entrance door and introduced himself with a slight bow.

“Babies?” Yifan had meant to thank the other for the apparent confidence that was placed on his ability of being a good pet owner, but the word distracted his train of thoughts. The shop owner _did_ have rather feline looking eyes.

“Ah, I'm sorry, that term might be a little misleading. My protégés, my charges, the hybrids and animals I'm looking over. They are all my family, so I use endearments for them all the time.” The other male rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

“No, it's okay. I guess it's a good thing that you are being so affectionate towards them Mr...?” Yifan prompted upon realizing he hadn't found out the name of the owner yet.

“Kim, Mr. Kim. But please call me Jongdae, we're acquaintances, in a way at least.” Jongdae extended a hand towards Yifan, and even though the taller had already introduced himself he took the proffered hand and shook it.

“Then please call me Yifan, not Mr. Wu.” He said, and Jongdae nodded his consent, grinning at Yifan as if he had just passed the entrance test to some secret society.

“It’s my pleasure, Yifan. If you would please follow me then? I’ll take you to where my precious hybrids are staying.” Jongdae announced, and when he started into the direction of one of the hallways leading away from the reception, Yifan quickly hurried to fall in stride beside him.

They passed various rooms, all filled with animals, everything from budgerigars over rabbits and guinea pigs to eager dogs leaping against the bars of their kennels when they caught the sound of footsteps, but Jongdae kept heading on until they reached a door at the very end of the hallway.

“My hybrids have their own little area, so they can move around as freely as I can allow them within the space I have available.” The shelter owner explained, hand on the handle but not yet pushing it down.

Yifan tilted his head slightly in question, but he didn’t even have to prompt the smaller to continue. Going by the way Jongdae had been constantly talking on their short walk, the other seemed to be rather talkative by nature.

“Please take your time to look around, and if you should have any questions feel free to call me.” Jongdae said, making Yifan’s eyebrows furrow together slightly in confusion.

“You won’t be going in with me?” He had been sure the owner would accompany him while he was making his first contact with the catboys.

But Jongdae just laughed, as if Yifan had made a joke and patted him on the back good-naturedly. “No need to be afraid, they’re all sweet as sugar. I just don’t want my babies to be influenced by my presence. I’ll stay out so that you’ll see how they act around you, not how they act around me.”

In a strange way that made sense, and Yifan decided to simply resign himself to his fate. It was his decision to adopt a catboy, and he was just a few steps away from it. A diffuse sense of apprehension caught him when Jongdae flashed him one of his kittenish grins, and Yifan didn’t really have the chance to mull over the feeling for long as the smaller pushed the door open and ushered Yifan to get in.

He had barely even entered the room, the door only just having closed behind him, when his gaze fell on a figure across the room, and his steps immediately faltered. The catboy sat on an armchair, curled up with his head resting on the armrest, looking as if he was dozing. Upon hearing Yifan's steps though his head snapped up, sleepy eyes widening when they saw the tall blond.

His mouth stretched into a smile that had Yifan's heart skip a beat, and the catboy immediately uncurled from his seat, rising after stretching his muscles to approach Yifan. His steps where slow, but confident, and he only stopped once he was standing not even an arm length away from the taller.

“Hello.” He greeted Yifan, tilting his head slightly to the side and up to peer at the human, his ears twitching in what looked like excitement. His voice was gentle, the same way his whole demeanour was, from the way he held himself to the way he smiled.

“Hello.” Yifan answered, clearing his throat immediately after the word left his mouth because his voice had sounded embarrassingly squeaky.

A spark of amusement seemed to glint in the catboy’s eyes. “I'm Yixing, who are you?”

“Yifan.” Thankfully his voice was back to normal. In his perplexed state though he wasn't yet able to form sentences of appropriate length. Really, it had already been difficult enough to force his name out. Instead he took note of how the hybrid was about a head smaller than him, and that there was a slight indentation in his right cheek when he was smiling like this.

“Nice to meet you, Yifan.” If possible, Yixing’s smile deepened even further as his ears twitched again.

The sound of his name in the catboy’s voice was like music to Yifan’s ears **.** The taller hadn’t exactly been sure what to expect. None of his friends had a catboy, so he hadn’t been able to gain any experience with them beforehand. But he certainly hadn’t been prepared for the aura of charisma the other was exuding. His dark-green eyes fixed intently on Yifan’s face had the blond blush as his heart hammered against his chest, throat slightly dry.

_Pull yourself together, Yifan. Can’t lose your composure just because he’s looking at you. With these beautiful eyes. That adorable brown fur. I wonder if it feels as soft as it looks like… No, wrong train of thoughts._

Yifan shook his head slightly in the hope of getting himself out of his transfixed state, and after clearing his throat he tentatively smiled back at Yixing. He was sure he detected a hint of amusement in the smaller’s expression. “Likewise. So you’re living here?”

Yixing nodded slightly, and darted a pink tongue out as if to wet his lips. It seemed like an unconscious habit. “I am. Jongdae is taking really good care of us. But I’m just here waiting for someone to take me home.”

With his last words Yixing’s expression shifted into one that seemed half sad and half hopeful, eyes growing even bigger in an innocent look that had Yifan want to engulf him in a hug. Or stroke through his hair. The blond’s fingers twitched with the desire, but he managed to keep his arms by his sides.

“What are _you_ doing here, Yifan?” Yixing asked when Yifan didn’t respond, and a knowing glint in his eyes made Yifan feel as if the smaller had caught the slight movement of his hand. It was entirely possible; Cats had sharp eyes. “Looking for a cat to adopt?”

Slowly Yifan’s controlled breathing started to have an effect, calming down his heart slightly and he was able to smile back at Yixing, who wore the slightest hint of a teasing grin.

“I am.” Yifan agreed, and the cat’s smile widened a fraction. It was almost as if a sense of understanding passed between them, a secret message encoded in the words they were using.

“Your first pet?” Yixing asked, giving Yifan a quick once-over.

“That obvious?” The taller laughed self-consciously, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. “Yeah, I never had a pet before. Or no, does a goldfish count?”

Yixing’s eyes basically lit up with excitement. “Oh, I love goldfish!” He exclaimed, and as if to emphasize his words, his ears perked up as well.

It had Yifan look as him with slight suspicion. “Love as in… ?”

Even though Yifan let the question trail off, Yixing seemed to catch what the blond was trying to imply, because he laughed brightly. If the sound of his own name had already been enchanting to Yifan, this laugh had him completely at the cat’s mercy.

“No, not as food. Goldfish are cute, and it’s so relaxing to watch them swim their rounds in an aquarium.” The cat’s eyes were positively sparkling with joy, and Yifan noticed how Yixing’s chestnut coloured tail had started flickering excitedly around behind his back, as if the mere thought of goldfish was already enough to get him all happy.

Yifan thought the excitement was cute on the hybrid, and he couldn’t stop the fond smile from spreading on his features, as he chuckled in reaction. “I’m sorry for assuming then. As you already guessed, it’s my first time getting a pet that’s not a goldfish.”

Yixing flashed him a quick grin. “Don’t worry, there’s got to be a first time for everything.” Then his smile dimmed down a bit, and he almost looked subdued when he continued, “Do you want me to show you around?”

The smaller nodded vaguely towards the back of the room, from where further corridors were leading to where presumably more hybrids like Yixing were. But Yifan didn’t feel any particular desire to go look for other pets.

“Thanks for the offer, but I think I’m good.” He declined, smiling in what he hoped was a flirtatious manner back at the brunet, one eyebrow cocked slightly.

Yifan wasn’t entirely sure if the glee he saw in the hybrid’s twitching ears and tail was only wishful thinking, but Yixing seemed more than just relieved that he didn’t actually have to start sharing Yifan. If he hadn’t already been intrigued at that point—and truthfully, at that point Yifan had already been entirely, irrevocably sold—he would have been after that.

They continued on with meaningless small talk, Yifan asking about what Yixing liked to do at the animal shelter all day long, and how he got along with the other hybrids or human workers. He found out that the other male was younger than him, and that he loved to look after all the smaller animals, the ones Yifan had seen on his way to the hybrid’s area.

Yifan in turn answered questions about his job, about how he himself spent his free time, about his favourite colour and food and why he had decided to get a pet now, when he hadn’t owned one before.

At some point in their conversation Yifan noticed how Yixing had started bringing his tail to the front, brushing it against Yifan’s hand and arm casually. The elder wasn’t even sure if it was a deliberate action on the hybrid’s part, but it still sent small shivers down his spine whenever his skin came into contact with Yixing’s velvety fur. It made him wish he could get a better feel.

“Yixing?” he eventually interrupted the hybrid when the smaller was just about to happily leap into an explanation of why he loved feeding the shelter’s rabbits. It had Yixing stop right on his mental tracks, and look at Yifan with questioning eyes, head tilted slightly to the side.

The expression made the words catch in Yifan’s throat momentarily, and suddenly his request seemed too embarrassing for him to voice, but Yixing continued looking at him with such an open expression that Yifan found his resolve crumbling. Additionally the young catboy curled his tail loosely around Yifan’s arm, as if in encouragement, and somehow that made the taller male spill after all. “May I pet you?”

Yixing looked perplexed at the request, and Yifan immediately felt blood rush to his cheeks. But before he could wave his request away, claiming he was only kidding, the hybrid chuckled in amusement, his dark green eyes crinkling slightly at the corners when he smiled.

“Of course you can.” As if to encourage Yifan the hybrid inclined he head slightly forward.

Tentatively, as if he was still expecting Yixing to pull away at the last moment, Yifan reached his hand out. The smaller male didn’t move though, so eventually Yifan’s fingers made contact with Yixing’s hair. The chestnut coloured strands were every bit as soft against his skin as Yifan had imagined them to be.

Entranced by the sensation Yifan slowly carded his fingers through Yixing’s hair, enjoying the silky feeling. The catboy himself seemed to be enjoying it just as much, because he started purring lowly in the back of his throat, eyes closed in reverence as he leaned into Yifan’s touch.

The noise made Yifan feel all warm and fuzzy, relaxation and elatedness running through his veins in equal parts. It also had him become a bit more daring, applying more pressure to his stroking, and running his thumbs over the furry ears that were peeking out from the dash of chestnut. If Yixing’s hair had already been soft, there were no words to properly describe just _how_ velvety the cat’s ears were.

Yixing’s purring got even louder as Yifan took his time admiring his ears, content sighs escaping him in between. His whole body seemed to gravitate towards Yifan, his head tilting closer, his tail moving from Yifan’s arm to brush against his waist and legs instead, as if the young hybrid couldn’t decide whether he wanted to hold on or not.

The fact that he could coax such noises, such a reaction from Yixing had Yifan smiling with a mixture of disbelief and wonderment, his heart stuttering with excitement.

“Do you want to come with me, Yixing?” Yifan only really realized it was his voice speaking when he saw the hybrid’s eyes fly open to peer up at him.

The taller expected to see shock or surprise in the dark green orbs, but the other just looked utterly pleased, if a bit sleepy from relaxation.

“I’d love to.” Yixing answered, not even giving Yifan proper time to overthink his question. The smile adorning the hybrid’s features was downright dazzling, and the taller automatically found himself mirroring the expression as relief washed over him.

Yifan had been under the expression that cats where cold, distanced and hard to get to, but Yixing seemed like the complete opposite right from the beginning, with his soft spoken words, and occasional teasing jabs.

If Yifan was being honest, he hadn’t expected to find a cat to bring home that day. He thought he’d just come over to have a look around, and then return some other time, thinking his decision through.

But with Yixing in front of him, happy demeanour accentuated by the whipping of his tail, the twitching of his ears and the almost self-satisfied looking smile on his face, he couldn’t see himself with any other catboy but this one. At the same time he also wouldn’t want to risk Yixing being taken in by anyone else.

The formalities were sorted surprisingly easily. Jongdae seemed a bit baffled himself that Yifan had made his choice this quickly, but when Yixing peeked out from behind his back, his lips curled into a knowing smile.

“Quite a charmer he is, isn’t he?” Jongdae noted, nodding slightly towards the window. He and Yifan were seated in the small, crowded office of the shelter, going through the adoption papers. Yixing was outside, trying to catch a butterfly by the look of it.

“He is.” Yifan agreed, and the smaller male chuckled at the fond smile that the blond wore when he looked at Yixing.

“Well, he certainly seems to have charmed you.” It was a statement rather than a question because the answer was obvious. Jongdae’s amused expression turned serious though when he faced Yifan.

“I hope you’re aware of what you’re getting yourself into. A pet is a huge responsibility. You’re not allowed to get tired of him in a few months, because he’ll be with you much longer. He needs attention, on a physical _and_ emotional level.” The stare with which Jongdae fixed him was intent, as if he was trying to look right into Yifan’s very soul.

“I am aware of that.” Yifan replied with resolution, holding Jongdae’s gaze. “I might never have had a pet before, but I’ll do everything in my power to provide him with the best home he can get.”

Silence passed between them for a moment as Jongdae seemed to scrutinize him, then the stern lines around his mouth smoothened out, as he returned to his friendly smile.

“Good, just wanted to make sure. I mean, I bet you know I’m taking a leap of faith with you, because Luhan repeatedly assured me you’re a good, caring person. Otherwise I wouldn’t let you adopt Yixing right away.” The smaller male confided in him, eyes twinkling with a hint of warning.

The owner of the animal shelter might have looked like a harmless, gentle person on first glance, but Yifan was very sure he didn’t want to get on his bad side. Not that he was planning to do anything that would have gotten him on Jongdae’s bad side either way.

“Yes, I know, and I promise I’ll try my hardest to live up to that trust.” He replied, a smile that he hoped looked confident and reassuring on his lips.

“Okay, then now that that that’s sorted, let’s get the paperwork done with before Yixing gets so distracted by insects that he runs off and gets lost in the backyard.” The shorter male said, turning to pull out a few more papers from a messy stack to his left. “Wouldn’t be the first time for him to forget the way back.”

Sorting through the paperwork was a process that was at the same time tedious and completed quicker than Yifan had expected.

“And that’s the last, please sign here and Yixing is all yours.” Jongdae pointed at a line at the bottom of yet another form, and Yifan quickly sprawled his signature at the indicated place.

“Okay, then these are for you...” The owner explained, as he handed Yifan one of the two stacks that he had piled up on the desk, pulling the other one into his own direction. “...and all that’s left for me now is to congratulate you on your new pet.”

Yifan happily took the hand Jongdae offered him. It felt as if the handshake was the final act to seal the deal.

“If you should have any questions, my number is on the last page in the information brochure. Though you could also just ask Luhan I guess. You can always call me, no need to be shy.”

The blond nodded his understanding, and thanked Jongdae for his willingness to help. The owner just waved his gratefulness away. “It’s my pleasure Yifan. Just give Yixing a good home. He deserves one.”

-o-

During his first weeks with the hybrid, Yifan was in heaven and couldn't have been happier. His job was especially demanding during that time, so he didn't have any time to pretty much do anything but go to work during the day and come home dead tired in the night, but thanks to Yixing he didn't feel as if he was missing out that much.

Yifan was pretty convinced the smaller male was actually an angel. For one, he was a great cook—Yifan had always been convinced that catboys were a lot more cat and therefore unable to wield the cooking utensils.

The blond was proven sorely mistaken though when he came home the first night to some deliciously fried meat, served together with steamed vegetables and rice. At first he gaped at the dish on the table, then at Yixing, who looked rather shy, fiddling with his fingers behind his back and avoiding to meet Yifan's eyes.

The taller’s disbelieving question of whether Yixing had prepared the meal all by himself was answered by a small nod. It had Yifan leap into a lengthy expression of gratitude, which was simply waved away by the hybrid.

“It’s no big deal.” Yixing claimed, but he looked undeniably pleased at the praise he was receiving.

Remembering the way Yixing seemed to have enjoyed being patted the last time, Yifan decided to stroke through the soft dash of slightly unkempt looking hair in praise, smiling fondly at his new companion. “Really, you wouldn’t have needed to, but thank you.”

And just like the first time, Yixing’s eyes closed in reverence as he started purring softly.

Yifan thought his evening couldn’t get any better than this. That was until he took the first bite from the food Yixing had prepared.

They easily fell into a routine, Yixing cooking dinner whenever Yifan was being kept at work too long to cook for himself. The elder felt bad for being so busy and subsequently leaving Yixing alone in his flat for so long, but the hybrid assured him that he was fine with it. Apparently the catboy knew how to keep himself busy during the day.

Probably it was meant to be a compensation for the time Yifan was absent that whenever the elder sat down on the couch, Yixing would immediately appear at his side to cuddle close to him.

Right from the beginning the catboy had been touchy and affectionate, but what started out as him snuggling up to Yifan’s side quickly turned into the smaller curled on Yifan’s lap, leaning against his chest as he purred softly. Other times the brunet would cling to Yifan’s arm, or duck beneath that arm to hug himself close to Yifan’s torso, tail slung around Yifan’s waist, as if to secure him in place.

As much as the gesture used to draw an exasperated laugh from Yifan, he couldn’t deny that he greatly enjoyed the warmth of the smaller body pressed close to his.

Three weeks into his ownership of Yixing, Yifan was still bathing in bliss. Every morning he would wake up to Yixing’s body half-covering his as the hybrid exhaled softly, tail and ears twitching as if he was chasing mice in his dream.

It was the day after one of his major deadlines that Yifan finally felt as if he could breathe again. He had hardly allowed himself any work-unrelated thoughts the last weeks, and going by the way his friends kept bombarding him with messages, he wasn’t the only one bothered by that.

The decision to invite Tao over for dinner was spontaneous, really. His company’s junior happened to complain over lunch, as per usual, how Yifan was being all unsocial these weeks, and unfairly kept anyone from meeting the cute pet he had adopted.

Being the animal lover that he was, Tao had been whining about wanting to see Yixing ever since Yifan had started cooing about his new pet. And Yifan had spent a lot of time during their lunch breaks swooning over the brunet hybrid, admittedly.

So that day he broke through one of Tao’s tirades about how Yixing was all that Yifan cared about recently, and how disappointed he was that the elder valued their friendship so little. “You know what? You wanna come over for dinner tonight? Then I can introduce Yixing to you.”

Tao, caught with his mouth still hanging open due to being interrupted in the middle of a sentence, was disbelieving at first, but when Yifan answered his question of whether he was being serious in the affirmative, he let out a squeal that very much contradicted his whole appearance.

Yifan chuckled, as he watched Tao transform right into the thirteen year old girl the other was at heart.

At that point Yifan hadn’t yet been aware of the difficulties his social life would face with Yixing.

-o-

“I’m home.” Yifan shouted as soon as he stepped through the door, pulling it shut after ushering Tao in as well. It had become a habit to call out as soon as he entered the flat, now that Yixing was waiting for him, though it might have been a bit of a superfluous action. Usually the sensitive ears of the catboy could pick up on Yifan’s keys turning in the lock already.

Yifan had just shrugged out of his coat as Yixing was already bouncing out from the living room. He rushed to engulf Yifan in a hug, nuzzling against the crook of his neck where he could reach without having to tiptoe.

“Welcome back.” He purred when Yifan ran one hand through his hair in a greeting gesture, the other winding loosely around the smaller male’s shoulders to return the embrace.

They stayed like that for a moment, until Yifan tightened his hold slightly to indicate the end of their hug. When he stepped back Yixing was smiling up at him for the total of one second, before his nose twitched, and his ears folded back into his hair. The last time Yifan had seen such distaste on Yixing’s face had been when the hybrid had been confronted with a spicy dish Yifan had prepared a week prior.

The catboy’s expression startled Yifan momentarily, then he remembered that Tao was there as well. He hadn’t had any visitors so far during the time Yixing had been living with him, and it was probably weird for Yixing to have a stranger in their flat.

So Yifan plastered the best placating smile he could manage on his face, and stepped slightly to the side to fully reveal Tao. The younger male was standing there, eyes positively sparkling as he watched Yixing. The younger seemed pretty oblivious to the unease Yixing was displaying and Yifan could almost hear the endless string of cooing noises that must be going on inside Tao’s brain.

“Yixing, I want to introduce you to someone.” Yifan started, putting one hand on Tao’s back to push him slightly forward. Yixing’s eyes narrowed slightly, but the blond continued nonetheless. “This is Tao, a friend I know from work. Tao, this is Yixing, I already told you about him.”

Tao didn’t pay much attention to Yifan when the older gestured between them, his fascinated gaze fixed solely on Yixing. “Hello Yixing, nice to meet you.” He greeted the hybrid, a joyous smile on his face as he reached out to pat Yixing similarly to the way he had seen Yifan do.

The hybrid didn’t stay still until Tao could touch his hair though, instead baring his teeth, a warning hiss leaving his mouth as he moved away from Tao’s hand, clinging to Yifan’s side instead as if he wanted to hide behind the other’s broad frame.

Tao looked dejected, positively heartbroken at that reaction, and Yifan himself was surprised at Yixing’s behaviour.

Letting go of Tao’s shoulder with a slight squeeze and an apologetic glance, he turned his attention to his catboy instead. “Yixing, what’s wrong? Tao is a friendly person, really.” He asked quietly, trying not to upset the smaller any further.

But instead of answering Yixing just pressed himself closer to Yifan, burying his face in the fabric of Yifan’s shirt defiantly.

Not really understanding what was going on, Yifan resigned himself to Yixing clinging to him for the rest of the night, and invited Tao to follow him into the kitchen nonetheless. Dinner was a weird affair, with Yifan trying to hold a conversation with Tao, but Yixing continuously hissing whenever Tao’s hand so much as moved on the table.

It had the younger visibly uncomfortable, as he stiffened whenever the hybrid twitched his tail in annoyance. With every hiss and hostile gesture on Yixing’s part, Yifan felt himself getting angrier. He berated Yixing to behave repeatedly, but the cat didn’t seem very intent on listening.

He just clung even closer to Yifan, as if he was using the blond as a shield. Yixing was always a bit clingy. Yifan had attributed it to be a compensation for him being out to work all day, so Yixing made sure to get as much contact as possible while he could. But that night Yixing was worse than ever, and frankly, Yifan had no idea why that was. Well, he could make the connection that it had to do something with Tao’s presence, but he simply couldn’t picture what exactly the problem was.

His friend was doing his best trying to get to Yixing, offering him particularly delicious pieces of their dinner, pouring him water when his glass was empty, smiling amiably at the cat. But Yixing met every gesture with rejection, a glare and bared teeth seemingly etched onto his face during the entirety of their meal.

Yifan could see how the intensity of Tao’s smile started to waver around the edges at being faced with so much hostility.

Originally Yifan had planned on inviting the other to watch a movie with him and Yixing, but he couldn’t really picture Tao being comfortable enough to want to stay.

“No, thank you for the offer.” The younger declined as expected, before leaning in closer to whisper to Yifan. “But I don’t think Yixing really likes me.”

Yixing hissed in warning, as if he had heard the words, and being directly behind Yifan together with his excellent hearing meant he probably had. The noise made a wave of irritation surge through Yifan, a feeling that surprised him because Yixing hadn’t made him feel anything but contentment so far.

That night however he really had strained Yifan’s patience, and even his parting hug with Tao was cut short when Yixing hissed even louder, moving forward as if to swat at Tao from behind Yifan.

The moment the door clicked shut behind the younger male, Yifan turned around to Yixing, irritation written all over his features and his arms akimbo.

“What the hell what that all about Yixing? He was trying to be perfectly friendly and you acted like an upset child the whole night.” Yifan shouted, letting out all the anger that had built up inside him.

Yixing seemed to bristle shortly, as if wanting to retort, but under Yifan’s angry glare he quickly faltered. His ears drooped sulkily, his tail curling around his own leg as if in an attempt to make himself smaller, fidgeting with his hands. “He was being so touchy.” The hybrid muttered with a pout and looked up at Yifan with wide, innocent eyes.

It was a sight that always got Yifan, and he felt his anger slip away as a sense of understanding dawned on him. Tao really could be an overbearing presence with his skinship and affection. His attitude had probably startled the cat, Yifan reasoned. Yixing most likely had only been shy, and hadn’t known how else to express that than with rejection.

Heaving a weary sigh, Yifan stepped forward to wrap his arms around Yixing, the catboy returning the hug after a cautious moment of hesitation. “It’s okay, you don’t need to be all comfortable around my friends immediately. I’ll tell them to give you your space. Just please don’t be that aggressive around them.”

Yixing purred as if in understanding, and nuzzled his nose against Yifan’s throat the way he loved to do, inching up until he could press his lips to Yifan’s in a tiptoeing kiss.

Contemplating on whether he should draw back to show Yixing that despite everything he was still upset about his behaviour, Yifan found his decision was made when Yixing uncurled his tail from his leg to run it over Yifan’s arm and back instead. The silky fur made Yifan weak, and that moment was no difference.

There was a reason why he spent most of his evenings these days curled up with Yixing on the couch, carding his fingers through the chestnut coloured hair.

 _It was just an unlucky situation on both sides._ Yifan reasoned as he kissed back gently in reassurance. _Next time I’ll make sure to go about this in a more sensitive manner._

Yes, back then Yifan had still believed things between Yixing and his friends would work out, that his cat was just shy around other people.

It was sort of distressing to find that belief crumble more and more with every attempt of Yifan’s to bring Yixing and his friends together. Or really, Yixing and any other human being. He hadn’t tried any other pets, but at one point he was pretty sure that the brunet would react just as violently to any other hybrid as he did to humans that weren’t Yifan.

Whenever Yifan had friends over, Yixing would either be inseparable from Yifan, in effect scaring everyone else away from him so that they would keep a good meter of safety distance in fear of being scratched by the angry cat, or the hybrid would hide in one corner of the room, darting only out when someone moved too close to Yifan.

The result was always the same, that Yifan found himself sitting apart from his friends, and no matter how much he loved and valued Yixing’s company, he couldn’t help feeling a little lonely within his own home.

Additionally to that the times his friends were willing to come over became gradually less. Yifan couldn’t really hold it against them. With Yixing around, all of his friends had to fear for their health when they entered his flat.

The cat’s behaviour baffled Yifan, because it was so drastically different from the way Yixing behaved when the two of them were alone. If no one was visiting, Yixing was affectionate and gentle, but as soon as Yifan so much as opened the door to receive a package from the mailman, Yixing would be right behind him, bristling with his ears folded back in irritation, teeth bared and poised as if ready to jump forward and lash out.

At this point, Yifan could no longer write off Yixing’s aggressiveness as a compensation for shyness. It simply didn’t add up anymore. Even if they took a walk together, Yixing would immediately be put in a sour mood if some girl would blush and giggle when watching Yifan, following her with his gaze after.

Really, the only explanation at this point was jealousy. It actually made a lot more sense that Yixing didn’t want anyone near Yifan rather than himself, since all his measures had resulted in Yifan being separated from anyone else. Yixing had simply always been caught by association with how close he stuck to the taller male.

But no matter how often he told Yixing to behave, to stop being so aggressive to anyone who got into contact with Yifan, the hybrid simply seemed to pretend to go deaf whenever Yifan would bring up the subject.

The only chance Yifan really saw for his social life was to go and meet up with his friends without Yixing. But for one he couldn’t and didn’t want to leave the cat alone at home for that long when he already had to work the whole day, and on top of that Yixing always looked so utterly dejected when Yifan made to leave without him, that Yifan really couldn’t bear the sight of it.

-o-

 

It was late on a Wednesday evening, past nine pm already, and Yifan was standing in the doorway to his bathroom, arms crossed in front of his chest, the sleeves of his work shirt pushed up to his elbows.

He was watching the plumber working intently on the washing machine, which had inconveniently decided that eight pm was apparently a good time to flood the bathroom floor. Yifan was trying very hard not to show his irritation in front of the stranger who was going out of his way already to accept a request so late in the evening.

His day at work had been very stressful, and Yifan hadn’t wanted to do anything else that night than to have a relaxed dinner and perhaps some nice time with Yixing, but instead he had had to listen to his washing machine letting out a terrifying rumble when it died, gracing them with the parting present of spilling seemingly endless reserves of water all over the tiles.

Calling a plumber had already been taxing enough, with most of the offices he called already being closed. And now that he thankfully had found someone willing to come help him immediately, he had to deal with Yixing being in his usual bad mood around the man he apparently viewed as an intruder, and a hostile one at that.

The hybrid wasn’t too fond of water, and it was probably the only reason the plumber didn’t have scratch marks all over his bare arms yet. It didn’t stop Yixing from hissing at the man from the safe distance of the doorframe though.

Yifan had tried to tell Yixing that he was being ridiculous, that there was no need for him to get all hostile towards some manual worker who was just trying to help them, but as he had already expected, his words didn’t have any effect on the irritated cat. He might as well have been talking with a wall.

“Okay, I think I should be all done now.” The plumber piped up, crawling out from the corner where their water connection was located, sitting up on his heels to smile up at Yifan.

The blond smiled back gratefully, but couldn’t help the slight twitching of his eye when he heard the tell-tale hissing from beside him. The plumber’s smile seemed to waver a bit as well as nervous eyes darted over to where Yixing was surely baring his teeth.

“Thank you very much for your help despite it being so late. We would have been pretty screwed without you.” Yifan expressed his gratitude, extending his hand when the plumber moved towards him. He hoped to be able to divert the man’s attention from the angry catboy.

The plan didn’t exactly work out though, because the moment the man reached for Yifan’s hand, a lopsided smile on his features, Yixing darted out from the side. With the plumber finally being in his reach, he swatted at his outstretched hand once, before immediately retreating.

The hybrid might act oblivious at times, but he surely wasn’t stupid. He could tell the waves of anger coming from Yifan when the plumber pulled his hand back with a yelp. The scratches weren’t exactly deep, but Yifan could see trickles of blood forming along the white lines.

He couldn’t quite decide which was stronger, his anger or his embarrassment at how misbehaving his cat was, but since he was faced with the taken-aback looking plumber, embarrassment made the race.

“I’m so sorry, I’ll go get you a band-aid.” Yifan started, but the man just waved his concern away.

“No need to bother, really. It’s just a scratch. Animals can be irrational at times.”

And yes, it was only a scratch, but Yifan still felt as if he should offer some sort of apology. He ended up giving the man a tip almost as high as the repair cost itself, and while the smile on the plumber’s face was wavering slightly as his eyes still darted around nervously to catch sight of Yixing, he seemed pleased.

When Yifan had seen the worker off with a last expression of gratitude, he leaned his back against the closed front door for a moment. He tried to take a deep breath to relax himself enough to face Yixing on a rational level, but the angry irritation burning in his veins simply didn’t let itself be doused.

It simply was the wrong day, everything coming together at once, and frankly Yifan had had enough. Features pulled into a stern frown, Yifan searched the flat for Yixing. He found the hybrid cowering beside doorway to their living room.

His ears were still folded back, and his tail showed that the cat was just as irritated as Yifan himself was.

“What the fuck was that about, Yixing?” Yifan shouted accusingly as soon as he was only an arm’s length away from the brunet.

The smaller didn’t slump the way he had done in the beginning. Instead he bristled, his tail whipping around agitatedly. “He was _flirting_ with you.”

Despite the hissing Yifan took a step closer towards Yixing, hands waving around helplessly in the air to illustrate his irritation. “He was _not_. He was being friendly, because it’s his job to deal with customers.” The taller exclaimed, but he didn’t give Yixing the chance to answer before he continued,  “And even if he _had been_ flirting, that’s _none of your business_.”

Yixing recoiled momentarily, as if Yifan had dealt a physical blow. In the back of his mind Yifan knew that that had been mean. And while it was the truth that it wasn’t Yixing’s business if Yifan was being flirted with, at the same time it _was_ the catboy’s business in a way.

Even when Yifan was exasperated and angry with the hybrid, even when the other had managed to scare most of his friends away from him, Yifan couldn’t deny that he had fallen for Yixing. The Yixing that prepared dinner for him, and made packed lunches when Yifan was about to have a particular long day at the office. The Yixing that cuddled close to Yifan and purred softly in contentment whenever Yifan’s fingers would come in contact with him. The Yixing that looked at him like he was the most important thing in the world.

But when Yixing was being like this, all difficult, angry and irrational, Yifan found himself caught on the wrong foot occasionally, and he knew that he tended to say things he didn’t really mean then.

Hurt washed over Yixing’s features, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared, making Yifan wonder whether he might have only imagined it. Instead Yixing set his features in defiant determination. Bristling, Yixing closed the distance between them, pressing his mouth against Yifan’s.

The blond wasn’t exactly sure if the action really counted as a kiss, with Yixing obviously trying to muffle any further reprimands he was about to voice. He caught the other’s shoulders and pushed the hybrid away, immediately missing the warm body against his front, but he was unwilling to give up on the argument that easily.

“I’m being serious here, Yixing. You need to change that sort of behaviour.” He tried to sound persuasive while fixing his eyes on Yixing’s, but the cat was unwilling to listen.

With a quick step back the younger broke out of Yifan’s grip, and before Yifan could really react to that, Yixing was already back to crowd Yifan’s personal space, this time jumping right into his arms though.

On instinct Yifan’s hands came up to hold Yixing securely against his body, grabbing at his ass while Yixing wound his legs tightly around Yifan’s waist, arms thrown around the taller’s neck as he dove in for another kiss, this one laced with a lot more assertiveness.

When Yixing was in such a state Yifan always had troubles resisting him, but more than that he felt as if he wouldn’t get anywhere with arguing with the hybrid either way. So instead he pressed back to meet Yixing’s kiss with as much fervour, turning it into a battle for dominance as his fingers dug into Yixing’s flesh, pulling the smaller male closer still.

Yixing let out a little gasp at the blond’s touches, but he readily used the better angle when Yifan hoisted him up slightly. This way he could actually force Yifan to tilt his head back a little, as both engaged in open mouthed kisses. It mostly was a mixture of tongues sliding against each other, and teeth grazing as both refused to back down.

Using the fact that he held Yixing up to his advantage, Yifan moved until he could press the smaller body against the closest wall, using the surprise of the impact to his advantage in his attempt to control their kisses.

“Your behaviour-“ He started when he shortly drew back to catch his breath, “-was completely-“ another sloppy kiss to prevent Yixing from interrupting, “uncalled for.” He ended his accusation with gripping Yixing just the slightest bit tighter, but instead of turning the hybrid apologetic, the grip seemed to rouse his fighting spirit even further.

A low moan rumbling in his throat, Yixing ground his hips forward as if to move away from Yifan’s hands, but really, it was obvious that his goal was to rub his growing erection against Yifan. And with Yifan having to bite back a moan it had just the effect the brunet had been hoping for.

All restraints, all concerns that Yifan should talk this out with Yixing now once and for all flew out of the window as Yifan leaned down to suck at the pale expanse of the catboy’s neck. Right now he needed an outlet for his tension, and Yixing was providing him with one and adding to the tension all at once.

With Yixing pressed against the wall Yifan was able to move one of his hands up, to card into Yixing’s hair. His grip was perhaps a little tighter than usual as he used it to tilt the hybrid’s head slightly to the side, giving him better access to Yixing’s skin.

Instead of complaining about the controlling touches though Yixing started purring. Not the content kind of purring, not the one he let out when he was curled into Yifan’s side while the taller male patted him, but the kind that sounded desperate and needy, pleased and encouraging all at once. Both kinds of purring made Yifan feel warm, but while the first one usually incited a fond smile the latter always set his blood boiling.

He was half convinced that the younger male knew exactly what sort of effect his purring had on Yifan, but then again the action seemed to be pretty involuntary on the cat’s side. What wasn’t involuntary though was Yixing’s tail finding a way beneath Yifan’s shirt.

At first he ran the silky appendage over Yifan’s back, eliciting soft moans and shivers from the elder, then, seemingly not satisfied with the result, he curled it around Yifan’s torso. Fingers fisted into Yifan’s hair, Yixing used his tail to map out Yifan’s chest, gliding over the hint of his abs before moving to brush over Yifan’s nipples. The sensation had Yifan bite back a groan as his hips stuttered forward on their own accord.

His catboy really know how to play him, Yifan realized, but he couldn’t bring himself to mind at that moment because his rocking forward had Yixing throw his head back just as well. A breathless moan resounded through the hallway as the brunet repeated the motion, making Yifan snap his hips forward again.

Retreating his hand from Yixing’s hair, Yifan moved it around the smaller’s waist instead, splaying it across Yixing’s back to pull him away from the wall and flush against Yifan’s  body. Another gasp quickly turned into a low moan when Yifan reinitiated an open-mouthed kiss, sucking on Yixing’s bottom lip while moving with slow steps towards the bedroom.

Because really, he needed to get to the bed as quickly as possible to have the freedom of movement he wanted. Yixing just seemed to curl around him, legs and arms wound as tight as ever, as if he was afraid Yifan would try to push him away again if he gave him the slightest chance to.

Yifan wasn’t planning to, but he was more than happy to use the element of surprise to throw the younger on the bed with a well-calculated push.

Yixing’s surprised yelp was cut short by Yifan immediately crawling after him, kissing the sound right from his lips as he didn’t lose time to grind their hips together. Yixing had been so recalcitrant that evening that the blond was unwilling to lose the control over the situation right then.

A soft mewl left Yixing’s mouth as Yifan fisted one hand back in the chestnut coloured hair, the other grabbing the smaller’s hips tightly. At the same time Yifan moved down to nip at Yixing’s neck, gradually making his way lower until he could suck bruises onto Yixing’s delicious collarbones, easily accessible beneath the flimsy wifebeater the cat wore.

Yifan used a bit more force than usual, but Yixing arched into his every touch, his own fingers digging into Yifan’s back and arms not too gently either.

And when the elder pulled back for just a second Yixing leaned up, one hand wrapped around Yifan’s nape to catch his mouth in another kiss. That the hybrid was particularly fond of kisses was something Yifan had quickly found out, and he was happy to supply him with them, pressing the younger down into the pillows.

A needy whine left Yixing’s mouth when Yifan rubbed the cat’s ears with his right hand, while the left one moved below Yixing’s shirt, to skirt along his chest.

The hybrid’s ears were a sensitive spot, evident by the way they had Yixing’s breathing quicken within seconds as Yifan moved up to kiss the soft fur covering them, nuzzling into their warmth. The sound Yixing released sounded like a purr, a moan and a whine, all mixed in one.

The way his hips bucked up had become more urgent as well as Yifan took his time to let his fingertips dance over Yixing’s skin, purposefully avoiding all the spots on his chest that made the younger mewl and moan.

But his patience was wearing thin with every pant of Yixing’s, every whine that seemed to be louder in volume and more desperate than the previous one.

“You have been a bad boy, Yixing.” He whispered right into the cat’s ear, and he wasn’t sure if it were the words or the hot air of his breath ghosting against Yixing’s skin that had the younger shiver and moan lowly. “I hope you’re aware of that.”

With that Yifan moved slightly away from the other, but only so that he could grab the hem off Yixing’s shirt to draw it up and over his head. Even though the brunet looked fairly out of it, he still lifted his arms on instinct to help Yifan. The elder followed suit, pulling his shirt over his head before diving back down to lick along Yixing’s chest, the way he knew drove the hybrid crazy.

And indeed, Yixing’s hands grabbed at his back helplessly, as if looking for purchase. The string of low moans and mewls didn’t cut off when Yifan made his way from nipping at Yixing’s jaw with teeth and tongue over his collarbone.

His hands moved in the exact opposite direction, starting from stroking over Yixing’s abdomen, up over his chest until Yifan could rub his thumbs over Yixing’s nipples, while continuing his ministrations with his mouth.

The action had Yixing exhale in a hiss, before a high-pitched noise ripped from his throat, desperation clear in the sound and the way his hips bucked up again.

Feeling his own erection ache, Yifan couldn’t help grinding down against Yixing, the noises the catboy was releasing enough to make him groan lowly in turn.

When their clothed arousals brushed against each other Yixing threw his head back, fingers digging into Yifan’s flesh as a simultaneous moan left their mouths.

As he repeated the motion, Yixing’s hands moved to the front of Yifan’s pants, trying to undo the belt there with shaky fingers. The notion was ultimately unsuccessful, because Yifan didn’t let Yixing have enough peace to complete the task, his fingers losing all their nimble qualities when Yifan continued teasing his nipples and the skin around his neck.

“Yifan, please.” The younger eventually whined breathily, and in all honesty, in his defiance all Yifan had wanted was to hear the younger become so desperate he would beg.

Now that he had accomplished that, he withdrew from Yixing to sit back instead, taking in the view in front of him. Yixing looked completely dishevelled, hair a brown mess atop his head, panting heavily, his pants visibly tented. He looked absolutely delicious, and Yifan couldn’t help palming himself at the sight.

The touch had him inhale sharply, even if it was only his own hand. He might have even gotten lost in the sensation, if Yixing’s impatient whine wouldn’t have been there to remind him that there were even greater pleasures waiting for him.

Quickly he undid his pants, stepping out of them and discarding his underwear as well right away. The taller was really grateful that Yixing loved to wear sweatpants at home, because he already felt he had wasted too much time on undressing himself. So it was a relief that he had Yixing completely naked within less than a minute after just having to tug the cat’s garments down.

On any other occasion he might have taken the time to admire the view some more, but not today. Today he had already waited enough, had had his patience tested enough.

So he quickly moved to cover Yixing’s body with his own, taking care to lower his hips against Yixing’s. When finally both of their erections brushed together, a wave of pleasure shot through his body, making him groan low in his throat as Yixing moaned loudly, shamelessly.

With his tail now completely freed, it twitched on the sheets shortly before coming up to wind around the bare skin of Yifan’s thigh. The feeling of the silky fur gliding across his skin drew a throaty moan from Yifan, and he knew that if he would run his hand along the furry appendage he could have elicited the very same reaction from the younger.

But there were more pressing issues at hand, Yifan’s need too overwhelming to bother with any further foreplay. Kissing his way up from Yixing’s abdomen until he could leave a short kiss on the hybrid’s lips, Yifan reached for the nightstand to pull the lube out.

The purring started again when Yixing noticed the bottle in Yifan’s hand, the sound vibrating in Yifan’s chest where it was pressed against the smaller’s. This time it mainly sounded needy, and Yifan found himself being infected by the urgency of it.

As soon as he had his fingers coated with lube, he urged Yixing to lift his hips a little, to which the cat eagerly complied. The elder took his time, stroking around the base of Yixing’s tail because he knew that spot always had Yixing moan desperately, and that time was no exception.

With one hand fisted tightly in Yifan’s hair, the other was balled into the sheets, it sounded as if Yixing was trying to formulate pleas, but his breath didn’t hold long enough for him to really get them out.

Yifan took delight in watching Yixing’s thighs quiver. When he moved forward to suck on the skin of Yixing’s hipbones the hybrid released a low wail, followed by his breath hitching as Yifan pushed the first finger in without warning.

But Yixing was way too far gone at that point, and Yifan distantly wondered if his pet was going to go into heat soon, because he barely complained even when Yifan was stretching him with three fingers in. It hardly seemed to bother the cat, who instead of looking pained desperately moved his hips back on Yifan’s fingers.

It might be an explanation as for why Yixing’s behaviour had been especially bad these days.

All the musings left Yifan’s brain however when he curled his fingers just right, sending Yixing’s eyes flying open as his back arched of the bed, a breathless keen falling from his lips. The sight was addictive, and Yifan rubbed over that spot over and over again, until Yixing’s keens sounded as if they were close to becoming sobs.

“Yi-Yifan.” The smaller tried to breathe out Yifan’s name, the syllables slightly slurred by the purring quality his voice always took on in these moments. He couldn’t form any further sentences, but Yifan knew exactly what the younger was trying to tell him. Really, it wasn’t as if it wasn’t obvious from his shaky, continuously hitching breathing, the twitching of his ears and the tail wound tighter than ever around Yifan, as if in a desperate attempt to hold himself together.

After a last jab Yifan finally retracted his fingers, leaving Yixing whining at the loss while at the same time spreading his legs even further as if in invitation. An invitation Yifan wouldn’t have needed as he moved forward, positioning himself at Yixing’s entrance.

Despite the way Yixing had taken his fingers so easily, Yifan forced himself to push in slowly. He knew the younger tended to get a little self-destructive, especially when he was nearing his heat, and Yifan wouldn’t want to hurt him.

Yixing had different plans though, as he loosened the hold his tail had around Yifan’s thigh to instead trace a line from Yifan’s balls up his ass. The younger was well aware that the motion would have Yifan’s hips stutter forward, a surprised moan leaving his mouth as Yifan screwed his eyes shut at the sudden sensation of being fully seated in Yixing.

Annoyance warred with worry in the blond at the movement, but annoyance won out when Yixing didn’t seem the least bit troubled.

 _Well, if he wants it rough, he can have it rough._ Yifan decided, pulling back out to push back in with a harsh thrust, pushing Yixing up further on the bed with the force of it.

Instead of complaining though, Yixing released a drawn-out moan, driving Yifan to repeat the motion, again and again.

Yixing’s moans and keens got louder the more Yifan increased his tempo and force. He was sure the younger was leaving scratch marks along his back, but he really couldn’t have cared less when he found the spot again that had Yixing arch off the bed.

He kept the angle, until he felt Yixing becoming more and more breathless beneath him, desperation colouring the movement of his hands along Yifan’s back, his voice long since having taken on a husky quality from all the noises he was making.

A chant of Yifan’s name fell continuously from the hybrid’s lips, and as much as Yifan loved all of Yixing’s purring, mewls, moans and keens, there was nothing that spurred him on as much, pleased him as much as the way his name sounded when Yixing chanted it like this, completely out of breath.

Feeling his own climax drawing closer, Yifan took pity on the hybrid, wrapping his hand around his neglected cock. He timed his strokes to correspond with his thrusts, and he was pretty sure that there really were little sobs mixed in between the moans now.

They both didn’t last much longer, Yixing coming first with what sounded like a hiss turning into a drawn-out, soundless moan as he shot his cum all over his stomach and Yifan’s fingers.

The sound, Yixing’s walls clenching around him and the look of pure pleasure on the smaller’s face were enough to push Yifan over the edge right after him. His vision turned white around the edges as he came with a last few irregular thrusts, grunting lowly as he rode his orgasm out.

As soon as he had spilled completely inside Yixing, he slumped down, falling half on top of the younger who mewled softly, a sound caught between contentment and protest.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, Yifan pulled out, rolling to the side and off Yixing.

With a weak whine, Yixing immediately followed after him, warm body draping half over Yifan’s as the hybrid threw one leg over Yifan’s, his arm slung over the broad chest as he nuzzled his nose into the joint of Yifan’s neck and shoulder. Yixing’s tail fell to lie across Yifan’s chest as well.

“I was being serious, Yixing.” The taller whispered into the furry ears only centimetres away from his mouth. Even though the cat seemed sleepy, his ears immediately turned back, folding against Yixing’s head defiantly, as if he was trying to indicate he didn’t want to listen. But Yifan felt the need to at least voice his discontentment once more. “I don’t understand why you behave the way you do, but this is not okay.”

Yixing whined inarticulately into the crook of Yifan’s neck, and Yifan knew he was weak to Yixing acting like this, all cute and clingy.

“’m tired.” The hybrid mumbled, his lips grazing lightly over Yifan’s skin when he talked, and as he exhaled as if in relaxation, his hot breath ghosted over Yifan’s collarbone. It sent a pleasant shiver down his spine.

Still basking in the contentment of his afterglow, Yifan decided to be lenient. “Okay.” He whispered into Yixing’s brown locks, “I’ll stop now, but tomorrow we’ll talk.”

The answering low hum could have been anything, from agreement to complaint, but Yixing seemed to be well on his way to sleep already, and Yifan decided that it probably was the best to simply follow his cat’s example.

Draping the covers over their bodies so they wouldn’t get cold during the night, Yifan pressed a soft kiss to Yixing’s head together with a low “Good night.”

The smaller purred in reaction, and Yifan fell asleep to the calming noise and the reassuring press of Yixing’s body against his.

-o-

Yifan really should have seen it coming that “tomorrow” didn’t turn out to be the day for them to have their big mediation talk. It was a normal Thursday, and as soon as Yifan’s alarm went off he awoke with a groan, mind filled with thoughts of his work already.

And when he returned home that night, he felt just as drained as he had the previous day. Perhaps he was being a bit of a coward, but he didn’t want to confront Yixing right then. Instead he chose to revel in the other’s comforting presence as the cat snuggled close to him on the couch. Petting Yixing softly they watched some drama on television that Yifan only half-caught, sleepiness already seeping into his bones.

Hoping that perhaps the matter of Yixing’s jealousy would end up settling itself, Yifan decided to let it slide for now.

It didn’t get better though. If anything, it got worse. Not wanting to put Yixing—and admittedly, himself as well—through the stress of getting the catboy into contact with other people, Yifan tried to establish a balance between going out with his friends and inviting people over.

The anticipated result wasn’t half as good as Yifan had hoped for though. Whenever Yifan stayed away, it would end up making Yixing almost more upset than when anyone was over in Yifan’s flat.

“You stink!” The hybrid would accuse Yifan as soon as the other would walk through the front door, face pulled into an angry scowl as he kept half a meter distance from the taller male. After a few days of bafflement, Yifan reasoned it were the personal scents of his friends, hanging in his clothes that ticked the cat off.

“I don’t know what to do anymore.” Yifan complained into the phone cradled close to his ear. He was sitting on a bench in front of his company, eventually having decided to call the only person who might have an explanation as for why Yixing was acting as irritable as he was. Even if this was jealousy, wasn’t the hybrid pushing it a bit too far? It couldn’t be normal that the smaller would bristle every time a stranger so much as looked Yifan’s way.

“Well, I think you have to give me a few more details.” Jongdae said, and Yifan could hear the muffled sound of barking in the background.

“He’s just so easily irritable all the time. As soon as he smells that someone put their hand on my back in passing, he’ll be up the wall for a few hours at least. He hisses at and scratches everyone who’s trying to enter my flat. I just don’t know anymore.” Yifan groaned, dragging a weary hand down his face.

“Okay, then if he’s being moody, let’s check the basics. Is he taken care of?”

“I’m pretty sure he is? I always give him as much attention as I can when I’m home. He regularly eats, and I make sure he eats the food he needs to get his necessary nutrition.” Yifan answered, mentally ticking off the items of a list.

“Okay, so aside from his nutritious needs, how about the...” Jongdae trailed off slightly, as if in search for the appropriate term, “...carnal ones?”

“Carnal...?” Yifan repeated in confusion, but as soon as he let the word roll off his tongue it dawned on him what Jongdae was trying to refer to. The blond was glad that Jongdae was just on the phone, so he couldn’t see the bright red blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Wha- I- No. That’s no problem.” He hurried to answer, flustered, and just barely stopped himself from tacking an “At all.” to the end.

“Well, if you say so...” Yifan couldn’t make out whether the other was trying to be mocking or simply let the sentence trail of because he was being distracted.

“I mean, I’m pretty sure by now that Yixing is... jealous. And I mean, a little jealousy might be normal, but he’s really taking this to extremes.” In a way Yifan felt stupid for voicing his theory. Perhaps there was a mannerism in catboy’s he simply hadn’t heard of yet, and Jongdae would call him out on his ignorance in a moment.

But instead of any sort of astonished comment how Yifan hadn’t known about that trait earlier, the shelter owner hummed in understanding. “I see. Well, if you already know he’s jealous most likely, I’d advise you to deal with this the way you would deal with it with any other person. Talk it out.”

“But he doesn’t want to talk.” Yifan whined. This wasn’t the sort of miraculous advice he had been hoping for. “He always finds a way to get out of the conversation when I try to broach the topic.”

“Are you serious?” Jongdae sounded a bit disbelieving. “Come on, Yifan, you’re a grown man. Don’t _let_ Yixing get out of the conversation, it’s as simple as that. Take advantage of the fact that unlike real cats, hybrids can think and talk pretty much the same way most humans do.”

Yifan had to admit the other was right. And with Jongdae having been his last hope either way, he resolved himself to follow through on the other’s advice.

When he got home that night, Yixing bounced up to him happily. However the hybrid scrunched up his nose as soon as he caught scent of the perfume of one of Yifan’s co workers, who most likely had leaned a bit too close to Yifan when he was explaining something to her.

It was the last push Yifan needed. “Yixing, come with me.”

Grabbing the hybrid by the wrist, he dragged him to the living room. He sat down on the couch, turning to face Yixing and even though the set of the younger’s ears, and his whole posture in general read defiance, Yixing still mirrored the movement.

“We need to talk. This can’t go on.” Yifan started, and almost instantaneously Yixing seemed to tense, his lips pulling back to reveal just the slightest hint of bared teeth. It looked as if the mere thought of confrontation already upset the hybrid.

At first Yifan was trying to be all composed and logical, talking to his cat in a controlled manner, but there was something in the set of Yixing’s shoulders, in the irritation in his eyes that simply always managed to get Yifan riled up as none of his arguments seemed to be taken seriously.

“You are being too friendly with everyone! You let everyone touch you, when you shouldn’t need anyone but me!” Yixing accused with a hiss, a good way into the argument. The last part sounded different from all the other things the hybrid had voiced so far, a lot more hysteric, a lot rawer. As if noticing so himself, Yixing moved to get up with jerky movements to go hide somewhere, but Yifan couldn’t have any of that.

He grabbed the younger’s shoulders, forcing the other to face him as he looked at him intently.

“Yixing, you can’t simply decide to scare anyone around me away. It’s still my own choice with whom I meet up, and to whom I’m friendly. You can’t monopolize me.” The taller declared, and his tone might have been a bit harsher than he had planned.

It took him off-guard to see something in Yixing’s eyes crumble in reaction to his words. It had him immediately retract his hands. Yifan had expected to get some sort of reaction, had been hoping for some other than the usual, really, since otherwise they wouldn’t get anywhere. What he hadn’t seen coming though was the desperation seeping into the dark-green orbs in front of him.

And even though Yixing wasn’t being held in place anymore, he made no move to get away. From the way the hybrid’s expression changed Yifan could tell that he had gotten through to the other, and while he felt a bit relieved at the fact, he wished at the same time that he hadn’t for how broken Yixing looked.

“But my last owner was stolen from me because I couldn't hold on tight enough.” Yixing exclaimed, as if he was trying to be defiant when he actually looked desperate instead.

Yifan didn't know how much the anatomy of a catboy differed from that of a human, but he had always been under the impression that they couldn't cry. It would explain the hurt in Yixing's eyes, the way his face contorted while his eyes still remained dry.

“Yifan, I can't have that happen again. I need to defend you. I can't have anyone take you away from me. I don't know if I could survive that.”  His little fangs were exposed as his mouth contorted in something that looked like the facsimile of a smile, but it did not look the slightest bit happy.

The sight pained Yifan, and all of his anger disappeared immediately, to be replaced by worry instead. Without any hesitation he closed the space separating them, wrapping his arms around the smaller body. At first Yixing remained unresponsive in the hug, but then his hands came up to fist tightly into the back of Yifan’s shirt as he deeply inhaled Yifan’s scent.

Various feelings were warring inside Yifan. The most foremost was pain. Pain at seeing Yixing like this, at all the implications of what Yixing must have been through already to result in such an extreme fear of being left.

Obviously, Yifan had adopted Yixing from an animal shelter, and the animals only were there because they had been abandoned. Yifan just never really had taken the time to think about that.

And the reminder of Yixing having a previous owner sent an unexpected wave of possessiveness through Yifan, made him hold the younger even closer, as he nuzzled his nose into the light brown hair.

“You don’t need to be afraid.” He whispered to Yixing, trying to reassure the younger. ”I won’t leave you. I promise, Yixing. Even if I talk with other people, laugh with them, they’ll never replace you.”

Yixing didn’t show any reaction, but Yifan thought he felt the other relax a bit against him.

“You know that I love you Yixing, right. _You,_ and not anyone else.” Yifan had never said it out loud before, simply assuming that the hybrid would be able to tell. Perhaps he had been a bit foolish, he thought as he rubbed Yixing’s back comfortingly.

Instead of answering, Yixing emerged from the crook of Yifan’s neck to surge forward, smashing his lips against Yifan’s in a kiss that still held an edge of desperation.

Yifan tried to kiss back with as much gentleness as he could manage, to balance out Yixing. But the catboy pressed closer, until Yifan fell back onto the sofa, the younger immediately crawling on top of him to keep their mouths connected.

“Yixing, hey Yixing.” The taller eventually whispered, cupping Yixing’s face to stop him from diving down for another kiss. “It’s okay.”

And Yifan could see the words finally register with Yixing in the way the urgency slipped from his eyes. “I love you.” The cat murmured against Yifan’s lips, and when Yifan loosened his grip, Yixing used the opportunity to plant more kisses on Yifan, repeating the words over and over again in between.

“I love you too.” Yifan chuckled, and when Yixing eventually laid down on top of him, cuddling into his side the way he loved to do, there was contentment singing in Yifan’s veins as he dragged his fingers through Yixing’s hair.

In that moment he mused how he hated Yixing’s previous owner with a burning passion, for hurting Yixing so badly that the younger became all insecure and closed-off. But at the same time, Yifan was grateful to the hybrid’s previous owner, in a twisted way. Because if Yixing hadn’t been abandoned, Yifan would never have had the chance to meet him.

And he sure as hell wouldn’t make the same mistake the other man had made.

He was going to hold onto Yixing.


End file.
